


The Incredible Tale of Super Joker!

by Smashbeak



Category: Slingo (Video Games)
Genre: Origin Story, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Super Joker wasn't always super. This is the story of how one of the Joker Twins got superpowers.





	The Incredible Tale of Super Joker!

COMING SOON


End file.
